


Unsolicited Office

by bad_decisions



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, minor arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_decisions/pseuds/bad_decisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic prompt filled on tumblr, Josephine/Cassandra, for the ao3 tag generator tag 'unsolicited office'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsolicited Office

**Author's Note:**

> this work can also be found here http://nonbinarygreywarden.tumblr.com/post/131272099422/josephinefinquisitor-or-possibly on my tumblr

Cassandra had a distinctive knock. Seven times, sharply, in a rhythm of four and then three. It was too many to strictly be polite, but just the right number to demand, rather than request, attention. Josephine sighed fondly and went to open her door. “Yes?”

Cassandra pushed past her, and then rounded on her lover. She didn’t look in a good mood. Shame. “You gave me an office!”

Josephine blinked. “Excuse me?”

“An office! You assigned me an office! What do I need an office for?”

“And this is what you’re angry about?” Josephine asked slowly, just to be sure.

“Yes!”

Josephine suppressed a giggle, and then cleared her throat. “As a member of the Inquisitor’s inner circle, it is appropriate –”

Cassandra made a disgusted noise. “I am not Commander Cullen. I do not delight in paperwork.”

“And when you must do it, you do it outside, and I have to clean mud off your reports,” Josie teased, stepping deftly around Cassandra and kissing her neck from behind. “Would you consider making my life a little easier?”

“But I do them more efficiently in the open air than I would in a hencoop, mud or no,” Cassandra protested.

“It has windows. Large ones. And there are some uses for an office, no?” Josephine put her arms around Cassandra’s waist, and turned her until her back was to Josie’s desk. She lowered her voice to a whisper, and pressed Cassandra back into the desk. “Like, say, privacy. Time out of a busy day, when no one need ever be the wiser that you are taking a break.”

Cassandra laughed, two spots of pink colouring her brown cheeks. “You are very convincing, Ambassador.”

“That is my job,” Josie smiled, and kissed her. Cassandra sighed and smiled and relaxed into the kiss. Josephine held her by the hips, held them close. Cassandra’s nose bumped hers, and Josephine nearly laughed.

“Alright,” Cassandra begrudged, pulling back from the kiss with a smile. “You have convinced me of the advantages of the situation.”

Josie smiled, and went to kiss her again.

“I am still doing my reports in the gardens, though.”

“Really, Cass?!”


End file.
